


i need you baby like i breathe you baby

by bisexualcumslut



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Panty Sniffing, Premature Ejaculation, brahms is a weirdo!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcumslut/pseuds/bisexualcumslut
Summary: brahms fucks his greta doll thing was
Relationships: Greta Evans/Brahms Heelshire
Kudos: 33





	i need you baby like i breathe you baby

**Author's Note:**

> hehe :)

“oh, pretty greta.” he looks over at her from where he’s standing by the fridge. she looks so beautiful now—he might have stolen a peak or two when she was in the shower, but now he has her in the coral dress she’d been planning on wearing tonight, only now, she’s wearing it _just for him_. her hair is even curled, with the choppy front pieces framing her face so perfectly. 

he’s still finishing his dinner. it’s just the end pieces of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich from earlier. it’s mostly crust, with just a tiny bit of jelly smeared on the side, but it’s enough that he can imagine it’s a gift from greta, the last bit of her sandwich made special for him. it’s not what he wants. he’d much rather have made a fancy dinner for her tonight, like his mommy and daddy made in the past. they used to have elaborate parties and almost never-ending dinners, but that stopped after his eighth birthday. 

“you look lovely today. that dress makes your lips look so pink.” he swallows down the last of her leftovers, giggling to himself. he gets so giddy when he’s about to kiss her—he loves it so much, loves that she lets him take over and do what he wants. everytime, it feels like the first kiss all over again. 

he walks toward the bed, chest pushed out and puffing with confidence. “ _greta!_ ” he says it in his childlike voice, always do teasing and playful. he knows how much she adores it when he talks like that, especially when he’s touching her. she gets flustered so easily by how quickly he can go from his deep, gruff voice to his more childlike one. “i’ve been such a good boy today, haven’t i? i didn’t peak for too long. just a little bit.”

he pushes her legs apart so he can sit between them. he’s so sneaky, already reaching down to touch her before he’s giving her a kiss. “did you do this for me?” he pushes the fabric of her dress up over her thighs to reveal a pair of lace panties. they look _so good_ , just barely covering her cunt. he looks down, and can see part of her stuffing sticking out. he groans loudly as he pushes it back in—he has to stop himself before he looses control. he has to be a gentlemen and take care of her first, and he knows she would do the same for him. 

he can feel himself starting to get hard. he squeezes himself through his pants a few times, and then lets go with a strained moan. he knows he won’t last long tonight—he’s too worked up after seeing how pretty she looks in those panties. “kiss, greta?” he imagines her looking all hot and heavy about him being horny. he craddles her face and leans in, licking at the pink sticking around her mouth before pressing his lips to her drawn-on ones. “your lipstick looks so pretty tonight. lets not smear it just yet.”

he’s giggling loudly as he pulls her panties down. he has to stop for a second before tossing them aside. they look new, _too new_. there’s no way—he grabs them and presses his nose into the crotch, inhaling as deeply as he can. there it is, that sweet smell he was looking for. he quickly undos his belt with one hand, the other still firmly holding the panties to his face. he shoves his pants down as far as he can manage one-handed, and then grabs his cock, squeezing until some precum spews onto his fist, making it easy to slide his hand up and down. “your panties smell so good, pretty greta. almost as good as your cunny. i just can’t help myself.”

he groans as he fists his cock, all while imaging greta sitting on his face and smothering him with her cunt. he quickly looses himself to the feeling of his hand around his cock—he sticks his tongue out to taste her panties, moaning as he finds a good rhythm of moving his hand and bucking his hips. “oh, _greta!_ ” his impatience always gets the best of him, especially now. he barely has time to pull his hand away before he’s spilling over his fist and onto her coral dress. he can only twitch his hips against the air, drops of cum still dripping down his cock as he gasps her name over and over again.

” _please_ don’t be mad. i didn’t mean to get your dress dirty.” he’s using his childlike voice again. he calms her, and himself, down by rubbing her thighs with his thumb. really, he’s just mad that he didn’t get to spill inside her like he usually does. he’s never been so quick before, but those panties really got him off fast. he’s still holding them in his fist, and can still taste her on his tongue. “lovely greta, will you clean me? then i can take care of you like a gentleman.”

he shoves his pants completely off and then leans back against the wall, spreading his legs apart. he helps her over to him, even pulls her hair back out of her face as he pushes her toward his crotch. “clean me off like a _good girl._ ” he pushes his soft, sticky cock into her mouth, which has been made tight with some very tight stitching. he groans as he feels the stitched ring swallowing his cock, and immediately bucks his hips into her mouth. “i’m sorry. that wasn’t very nice of me.” he pulls her back by grabbing a fistful of her hair, and watches as his cum drips down her chin.

he pushes her back down again, this time opting to gently buck his hips instead of forcing himself all the way inside. he’s starting to get hard again—the stitched ring hugs his cock so perfectly, he could almost get off just like this. he holds her in place by her hair, slowing pushing his cock in and out of her mouth. “you always know just what to do. it’s like you were _made_ for me.” he giggles, thrusting hard enough that her necklace nearly comes undone.

he’s holding onto her head to tightly that little strands of her hair are being yanked out with each thrust. he doesn’t care, though. he’s so focused on how good it feels, and soon he’s tossing his head back and gasping out her name again. he’s gotten himself close again—and if he doesn’t stop, he’ll cum before he’s gotten to the best part. “you’re such a good girl with your mouth, but i’m _dying_ to be inside you. can i fuck your pretty cunny, greta? please?”

he pulls her off of his cock. he’s always so rough with her, just the way she likes it, but this time he ripped the stitching around her mouth. he stops to grab her face and rub his thumb over her drawn-on lips, mumbling a quiet “i’m sorry, greta. i’ll try to be nicer next time”, before he positions her on his lap. he rubs his cock over her cunt, which he stitched extra tight for tonight. “you’re so wet for me.” he pushes his cock against her cunt, barely letting the head go in. the way the hole tenses around him makes him groan loudly. 

”this reminds me of our first time. _so tight_ —“ he forces himself all the way in, not stopping until he feels her stomach pressing against him. he gasps and grabs at her hips—he’s so close, the way she tightens around him is so overwhelming. 

he keeps her there for a few moments, trying his hardest to stop himself from cumming already. but, it feels too good to have her squeezing him so tightly, and it’s not long before he’s bucking his hips and clawing at her thighs. his eyes are neary rolled back in his head—and his balls burn from how hard he’s fucking her, they keep slapping against her plush behind, so loud that all he can hear is the slapping and his own moans.

”pretty greta, please—“ his nails are tearing the seams on thighs. he’s trying his hardest to ground himself by holding onto her, but his attempts are very, very weak. “let me fill you with my cum. let me make you mine.” he gasps out her name again and again and again. he’s so close, just a little bit more and he’ll be done for.

he cries out as he slams into her, the intense warmth of his own cum and her tight cunt making him feel all the more overstimulated. he keeps bucking into her, even as he feels his cum dripping out of her and down his balls. he feels himself quickly becoming soft again, but that doesn’t stop his hips from twitching forward, so desperate to keep feeling her clamping down around him. “you’re such a good girl for me, greta. look at how much i came for you.” he grunts, still moving his hips even though he’s so soft that he’s no longer enjoying it other than the fact that it’s _his_ cock that’s filling her tonight—soft, or otherwise—and not that pesky little grocery boy’s.

her holds her there, his cock still nestled inside her cunt. he starts to giggle as he pushes her dress up her stomach. “what if we fell asleep like this? you’ll go to sleep with me fucking you, and wake up to me fucking you all over again.”

he takes her dress off, and immediately starts groping her chest. he lays her back against the pillows, and then leans back to pull his cock out, moaning as he watches his cum dripping from her cunt. “i think we’ll do that. you’ll go to sleep knowing who owns you, like a good girl.” he pushes his cock back inside, and then lays on his side, bring her closer to him.

”goodnight, lovely greta.” he kisses her cheek.


End file.
